Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Hermione
by SillyBellaEdwardsForMe
Summary: Full title is actually Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Hermione's Secret Life. Full summery inside. Dramione! Story will follow along with Rowling's actual books. Ch Five is up!
1. AN:Summery

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, or any of JK Rowling's other characters from her books.

**Author's Note **

I will be writing my Dramione story in seven parts. The seven parts will be following in chronological order, the scenes from _Harry Potter_ and my own added scenes. This is the first part and it will be based on_ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ It will be completely in Hermione's point of view, although this first one won't have any romance in it, it is showing what led up to the Dramione romance in book two, when they are old enough for that sort of thing.

I will try to remain faithful in my updates, and try to update everyday, but I might have some complications. I am also writing a fan fiction for the book _Twilight_, so I will be updating in 1-3 days, and 5 days at most.

I hope you enjoy my fan fiction!

Love always,

SillyBellaEdwardsForMe


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, or any of JK Rowling's other characters from her books.

**Chapter One **

"Mum, I'm home!" I had just got to my best friend Senta's house, when my mum called saying that I needed to get home immediately. "What's wrong? Is dad ok?" I was starting to get really worried, mum never called me from a friend's house unless it was important, really important.

"Hermione? Are you there? Oh, good, you're home. Well, Hermione Jane Granger, you are in so much trouble young lady! What made you think that you could sign up for a club without asking for permission? You better have a good explanation if you know what's good for you!" I was confused. I hadn't signed up for anything. Great, mum is mad, I hope she doesn't tell dad, or else I will really be in for it!

"Mum, I didn't sign up for anything! I promise mum. I always ask permission before I do something!" I started to cry, "Mum, please believe!" Oh God, I am such a wimp when it comes to me being in trouble. I sometimes wish I wasn't such a goody-two-shoes because then I wouldn't blubber up so much! Then again, I would only get beaten more, better stick with the blubbering.

She slapped me, "I will NOT have lies being told in this house, do you understand me? I have proof, you little bitch! You have just received a letter from some_thing_ called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! So you think you are a witch huh? Well, you're right! You are a witch, an annoying, arrogant, undeserving little witch!" I stated to shake. I never even heard of this school! Why does the bad stuff always seem to happen to me?

"Mum, I swear I di–" She slapped me again.

"I said, do not lie to me! I have had enough with your constant lying! I am calling your father!" She stormed off, leaving the letter on the table. I picked up the letter, it was addressed to me in green writing.

Hermione Jane Granger

C/O Jane Marie Granger

258 Downing Street

Dorchester, England 55554

Where could this letter possibly have come from? I flipped it over, peering on the other side, there was a purple wax seal bearing a code of arms on it saying Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it pictured a lion, snake, badger, and an eagle. Being my normal inquisitive self, I opened up the envelope and took out the letter.

**Hogwarts School**

_**of **_**Witchcraft **_**and**_** Wizardry **

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf_. _Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Who was this Minerva McGonagall? This Albus Dumbledore? I looked in the envelope again, taking out a list of books and items such as a wand and a cauldron. Wand? Cauldron? Who were these people? All of a sudden the letters and envelope were grabbed out of my hand by my mother.

"Aah, inspecting the evidence are we? Recognize it? You should, because you are the one who sent the application form to them! This isn't an ad, it is a notice of acceptance! Therefore, you had to have applied! I can't even deal with you right now! Magic of all things! Your father is on his way home, _he_ will deal with you, you little _witch_" She stormed off, taking the letter with her.

I started to hyperventilate. Dad was coming home? Not good, so not good! I swallowed, and walked to my room. My room has always been my comfort place, neither mom nor dad ever came into my room. Why? I had no idea. They just point blank refused to come into my room, I never understood though, because my room was spotless. I always had been a neat child, always cleaned my room, was perfectly organized, did my chores without being asked, and I got excellent grades, so I never understood why they, my parents, were always angry at me. They always got mad at things, someone else did, or even what _they_ did themselves. Life sucks, and now I was getting in trouble for getting an acceptance letter from something I never even heard of!

"Hermione Jane Granger, get your ass down here right now!" Uh oh, dads home. I stood up and slowly walked into the living room again. "Yes daddy?" I asked timidly. There was no way I was going to come out of this unscathed.

"Why the hell did you sign up for something? You know that unless it is for school, you cannot sign up for anything! Even then you have to ask for permission!"

"But daddy–"

"Don't 'but daddy' me! I am getting sick of your excuses! Excuses, excuses! That's all you have anymore! I want the truth! What? You're not going to tell me the truth? Fine, I will tell you! You signed up for this, this cult! Knowing that you would get in trouble! You only do this shit because you love getting us mad! It is like a personal hobby for you! Well, congratulations! You succeeded! We are both pissed off at you! Now go to your room. I will be in there to give you your punishment in a few minutes!" I quickly ran to my room. They must be really mad, if he is coming into my room to punish me. Right as I began to hyperventilate again, dad came in wielding a belt.

"Lie on your bed now! On your stomach you dunderhead!" He then began to hit me with the buckle end of the belt on my shoulders and back. He kept hitting and hitting, even after he drew blood, he kept hitting me. I refused to cry out so I counted, and counted, and counted. After he got to four hundred and thirty-seven, he finally quit. My back and shoulders were drenched in blood. If a random stranger were to walk in, they would think that they had just walked into a murder scene. He finally left, slamming the door after him.

He was gone so I could finally cry. My shoulders began to tremble with every sob I took. I made my way up to my bathroom, wincing with every step I took. I slowly undressed, trying to ignore the pain. I then turned on the water, not paying attention to how hot it was. I stepped in, cringing as the boiling hot water hit my wounds. I must have stood there for an hour, just allowing the water to burn my flesh. The pain was unbelievable, but i paid it no attention. Only when the water turned cold did I begin move. I got out of my shower, and wiped the steam off of my mirror. Turning around, I began to inspect my back. It was horrible, cuts and incisions everywhere. I could see impressions of the belt buckle in place of the few unmarred places.

I was shocked. Sure, I had gotten brutal beatings before. Broken arms, cracked ribs, concussions, torn ligaments, and a pierced lung, but nothing was ever this _bloody_. I couldn't understand it. Who would sign me up for such a thing? I didn't have enemies, and I don't think anyone is holding a grudge against me, so why? I sighed. I would have to think about this tomorrow. I turned around, and walked back into my room. Wincing, I pulled, what used to be a blanket, off of my bed and threw it on the floor. Not bothering to get dressed or even put on bra and underwear, I got into my bed on my stomach and lied underneath a light sheet. I figured if I didn't move too much while I slept, I wouldn't be in too much pain tonight.

I closed my eyes and began to dream. A dream where I had a good couple of friends and a loving family. A dream where I was happy.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, or any of JK Rowling's other characters from her books. I don't own Stephenie Meyers books either, or Carlisle Cullen. He is just making a guest star appearance. I think. Oh well, we'll see. On with the story!

**Chapter Two **

When I woke up the next morning, I was in extreme pain. I couldn't even move without crying out. I somehow managed to get out of bed and get dressed. I slowly walked out of my room and into the kitchen to make breakfast for my parents. Right as I was flipping a third pancake, my mum bustled in with an aggravated look on her face.

"It is about time you got up! Here it is seven o'clock already, and you just got up! Do you think that just because it is summer that you can just slack off? Well, you can't! Now hurry up with that breakfast! When you are done cooking it, you need to ring some of it up to your father along with a pack of ice. His arm is sore, so you need to tend to him all day and hand feed him. I will have to take my breakfast to go though. I just got a call about an emergency root canal, so I have to go earlier than usual. Why are you looking at me? Your going to burn the pancakes! Can't you do anything right?" She stormed off in a huff. I sighed. She had a good point, why couldn't I do anything right?

I quickly finished the pancakes, placed them on a plate, added syrup, and poured a glass of orange juice, before rushing up the stairs that led to my parents room. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs I had to stop, wincing at the pain my shoulders and back were going through. The pain was so bad, and it was starting to hurt to just walk a few steps. I had a feeling that I was going to have to get my back checked out again by a doctor. After taking a few deep breaths I made my way up to their room with a smile on my face.

"Good morning daddy, did you have a good nights sleep?" I asked as I carefully placed the plate and glass on the 'breakfast in bed' tray, before carefully placing the tray on top of him. As he sat up he began to grumble, "It's about time you got up. I have been waiting for you for about an hour now. Don't you know how to get up in the morning? Damn it girl, you can't do anything right!"

"Yes daddy. Sorry daddy." I gave the mandatory reply.

"You are going to have to feed me because, you killed my arm last night. Well, come on! I'm hungry!" I quickly cut up his pancakes and started to feed the pieces to him. After all of the food and orange juice was gone, I adjusted the ice pack, and turned around to exit the room. Just as I turned around, he patted me on the back roughly, saying "You know Hermione? You're a good kid when you want to be." I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out in pain. "You can have the rest of the day off, go wherever you want, do whatever you want, just do one thing for me first sweetie, can you go get the mail?" He smiled. I swear to God, he is bipolar.

I smiled and walked down the stairs. I sighed. This is my life. One moment my parents are all evil and attempting to do first degree murder, and the next they are acting like my best friends! Like I said, he must be bipolar or something. I did research on it, and bipolar sounded pretty close to their emotional outbreaks , although, I don't think he is depressed.

I went to the front door and picked up the mail from the floor. Picking it up, I began to walk up the stairs as I looked through it. There was nothing for me as usual. Why would there be? Yesterday was a very unfortunate day, I don't know who sent it or who told them to send it. I shook my head. I should be able to figure this out! Who do I know that has a grudge against me? Amy! I bet it was Amy. I gave a mini growl, I always knew that she had something against me. Grumbling, I walked back into the room, handing dad the mail. I walked around to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Bye daddy, I have decided to go for a nice, long walk." Giving him another kiss, I traipsed out of the room with a slight smile on my face.

As soon as I closed the door, the smile was off of my face and into a scowl. Amy Heflinger was going to get it. I was going to get revenge on her if it was the last thing I did. First things first though. To the hospital! I rushed into my room, not noticing that the pain was long gone. While I was in my room, I grabbed my special materials. The materials I had for my needed visits to the hospital. Basically it included my emergency money, a forged note by my mom, my insurance card, and my social security card.

I walked outside and started walking to the nearest hospital. It wasn't that far, only about three miles. While I was walking there, I started to think of ways to get back at Amy. I was surprised actually. Amy and I used to be friends, best friends. She was the only one I ever told about my situation at home. She accepted me and helped me the best that she could, but one day we had a falling out. I don't even remember what we had argued over, all I know is that she has hated me ever since.

Sighing, I tried to recollect what had caused such hatred to develop between the both of us. I just didn't understand! Like I said, she knew of my home situation, so I couldn't comprehend why she would do such a thing, knowing the punishment I would receive. I always knew that she could be cruel, but this topped the chart.

Walking into the hospital, I heard a familiar voice call out, "Not you again! Can't you stay away from Doctor Cullen for five minutes? I know that he is devilishly handsome, but this is an unhealthy obsession! Oh, who am I kidding? If I didn't see him every day, I would be getting into frequent accidents also." I smiled, Crissi, the receptionist, could be very entertaining sometimes.

"You would, would you? I will have to keep that in mind. Come on Hermione, I can go ahead and give you a check up right now. Crissi will go ahead and fill out your sheet, lord knows that you have been here enough for her to have your info memorized." Shaking his head, he gestured for me to follow him. Quickening my pace, I followed him into Room 739.

Sighing he said, "What is it this time Hermione? What did 'you' do to yourself this time?" He didn't believe me, he never did, and he made it perfectly clear that he knew I was lying about all of my "accidents." I also knew that there was no way I could shrug this off as an accident. You could still see buckle welts on my back.

"It's my shoulders and my back. They have been in intense pain ever since last night. It has been hurting this morning also, but the pain went away after I got a pat on the back by my father." Shaking his head, he ordered for me to turn around and take off my shirt. Doing so, I cringed as the fabric rubbed across my back and shoulders.

Clucking he murmured, "Herms, this is quite serious. I am going to need you to tell me _exactly_ what happened. The truth, ok? No lies about you falling down the stairs, or your usual lies. I need to know."

Sighing, I told him what happened, and the exact amount of times I had been hit. While I was telling him, I noticed his face getting stonier and stonier by the minute.

After I got finished, I was met by an awkward silence. Finally he started to break the silence. After softly clearing his voice, he said in a low, almost dangerous voice, "What exactly prompted your _father_ to do such a thing?" That I couldn't tell him. If I did, he would probably go all psychotic, and start to call child protective services, and that wouldn't be good, not good at all.

"I don't remember." I lied. Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Go ahead and lie on the bed on your stomach. I need to check your vertebrae and such. The pain might have gone away when he patted you on the back because when he did so, he probably pushed one out of place and it is therefore pinching your spinal cord. When your spinal cord is pinched, it causes this numb feeling to go on in the inside of your body below the pinched area. Now where exactly did he _pat_ you?" I told him.

Nodding, he began to poke and prod in that area. After about five minutes of prodding, he said, "Found it. Ok. This may hurt . . . a lot. But I have to do it. A pinched spinal cord is no joke. Are you ready?" Nodding, I urged him on, after all the faster I got this over with, the faster I got out of the hospital. Doctor Cullen, then began to place his fingers on my back, and started to lightly push from the middle of my right side, to the middle of my back. At first I felt nothing, just his cold fingers, then the next thing I know, I am gasping in pain. Then, just as quickly as the pain came, it went away.

"Ok, try to sit up." I did, cringing in pain every time I moved more than the span of a micrometer. "Stop!" He exclaimed. "Lie back down. Obviously it hurts you too much to move." Shaking his head he said, "I will be right back, just, si–, lie tight." He then left the room, leaving me all alone in the room. I sighed, I shouldn't have told him what happened. He was probably out there right now calling the CPS.

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I thought about the consequences of my actions just now. How could have I been so _stupid_? I make higher grades than everyone in my school! I shouldn't be so stupid. I mean, even though I resent the fact that my parents treat me this way, I still love them! Besides I know that I deserve it. They only do it to teach me. If I could only start to do things correctly and quit being stupid, I wouldn't have to make secret meetings to the hospital. Even though they always find out, when the insurance bill comes, that I go to the hospital, they never really cared because CPS has never rang our doorbell. God, I was going to be in so much trouble. I should have lied. I am smarter than this! Deny, deny, deny! That is what I am supposed to do! I am probably the biggest idiot out there!

Tears then started to escape as I was mentally yelling at myself. Moving my hand, I furiously wiped them away. I was so engrossed in my thoughts and my tears that I didn't notice that Doctor Cullen had entered the room. I felt to hands drop down on my shoulders and a voice full of compassion say, "Oh, Herms, what are the tears for? For some reason, I really doubt they are from the pain. Come on talk to me."

I shook my head and sniffed, "I'm sorry Doctor Cullen, I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand. As much as I really want to tell you. . . I'm sorry, it's to complicated." He looked at me with a look of nothing but caring in those beautiful, topaz eyes of his. He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of m, so he could grab my hands. "You know? I think we have known each other long enough for you to call me Carlisle. Is that ok with you?" I nodded. He gave me a soft smile and said, "Ok, now Herms, I have been on this earth for quite awhile, so I think that I could probably comprehend whatever it is that you have to say. Also, I think I have enough brain cells to understand also." I had to laugh at that. He was making it sound as if I was questioning how smart he was. As if I could do that! He was a widely know doctor, because of the fact that he smart, dedicated to his work, and actually good at the job he did.

"You have been here for about what? Twenty-five years? Nope, sorry, not long enough." Ok, now I was just avoiding the subject. He gave me a disbelieving look. Yup, he was on to me. I gave him a small smile.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Not falling for it Herms. Quit avoiding the subject, or else I will get my son Jasper in here to interrogate you. He has a umm, talent for figuring out people's emotions." He smiled, "Besides you're insulting my intelligence right now. Come on, please tell me. I want to help, how can I do that i f you don't tell me what's wrong?" His thumb started to rub the space between my thumb and my forefinger, and his eyes began to give me a pleading look that I couldn't resist.

Sighing, I began to grumble, "Fine, I'll tell you, but on a few conditions. One, you can't tell anyone. Two, you can't call CPS, and lastly, you have to quit cheating, it really isn't fair at all!" When I mentioned the Child Protective Services, he didn't even bat an eye, but when I mentioned him cheating, his left eyebrow rose and hid underneath his blond hair.

"Cheating?" He asked. "What cheating? I have never cheated in my life! What, pray tell, are you talking about?"

I gave an inward smirk. My plan was working! I guess once you questions someone's honesty they begin to forget to use their brains on their conniving patients. I looked up at the clock and said, "Well, look at the time! I had better get home. If you could just hand me my shirt, I will attempt to sit up and walk home. After paying of course." I smiled, waited for him to hand me my shirt.

He let go of my hands and crossed his arms. "Not falling for it Herms. I almost did for a minute though, but no one is that cheery after looking at clock and having to go home to a place like you do. Sorry, but I have all the time in the world, and I am willing to sit here with you for that long. So spill."

"I can't Doct–" He cut me off with a displeased look. I sighed yet again, saying, "Fine. I can't _Carlisle_, I just can't tell you."

"Ok, I didn't give you that look because you almost used my sur name. I gave you that look because you said I can't. You _can_, Herms. You just_ won't_." Taking a deep breath, he said, "I am letting you off the hook today, but if you come in here one more time with an injury that isn't from falling off the swings _and_ a teacher seeing it happen. I will call my sons Jasper and Edward in here to solve this. I'm worried about you Herms. You have in here so many times, I am starting to think of you as a daughter. Does that tell you the amount of times you have been in here? Here i have you're records right here. In the past six months, you have in here exactly twenty-seven times. Of those twenty-seven times, eight of them you were in the ER, three of them you got here by means of an ambulance. That is just to many times, Herms. I know what is going on in you're home and you know what is going on. So why don't you just admit it? If you do then we can get you in safe place away from all of this. You are a beautiful girl Hermione. You are obviously intelligent, you can tell by the way you speak, you have poise and an inner radiance that shines for all to see. You don't deserve this kind of treatment. Nobody does."

I started to cry again, "No, you see, that's where you understand! I love my parents and I don't want to leave them! I deserve every punishment I get, well, except for this last one, but that's not the point! The point is that I don't want to go. They are my life! I would fall apart, if I didn't have them. You only have seen their bad side, but they have a good side too. A good side where they see that I am their daughter, where they only see me with loving eyes. A side that I love." I began to shake my head slowly, "Please don't call CPS, I really don't want to leave again!"

"Again?" He asked me questioningly. I bit my lip, I hadn't meant for that fact to pass through my lips. I shook my head, not wanting to answer. Tears streaming down my face I said, "Please don't do it! I understand that you want to do your duty as a doctor and protect your patient, but _please_!" I was starting to get a hint of hysteria in my voice. Great! Now he is going to think that I am psychotic also. Might as well be, knowing my life.

He gave me a sympathetic look. Yay! Now I get his sympathy, one of the last things I wanted. "Hermione," He paused to take a deep breath before saying slowly, " Herms, are you sure that this what you want? Not just because you want to please your parents?" Taking my hands again he said lightly, "Please Herms, don't put yourself through this!" He stopped and gave out a dramatic sigh. He then said in an indifferent voice, "Fine, if that is what you really want. I am going to go get you some pain medicine from the dispensary, so that way you will be able to actually stand up and walk around. Here is you shirt, I will return shortly."

With that he walked out of the room with the air of someone who lost thousands of dollars on the stock market. I was making the right choice wasn't I? No, I wasn't. I should go ahead and let him call CPS. That's it. This is my final decision. No backing out.

Carlisle then walked back into the room. I opened my mouth to tell him my choice, but the words just wouldn't come out. I closed my mouth and tried again, but same results! I tried one more time, but all I got was a little frog croak. Maybe it was a sign that I should just stay at home. He looked at me questioningly. I wonder why, the amount of times I opened my mouth only to close it again, I probably looked like a fish out of water!

He gave me a weird look before helping me up off of the bed. I put on my shirt as he said, "Here is your medication, you need take it twice a day after a meal. There is enough in here for two weeks. When you get home, eat a good healthy lunch, and take one of the pills. Are you ready?" I nodded. "Ok, good. I am going to go ahead and give you a ride home, I don't need you walking that far in your state. Come on." He took me by my arm and gently led me out of the room. When we were in the waiting the room, he went to go talk to Crissi.

Forgetting about my back, I began to stretch it. As soon as I moved though, i let out a cry of pain loud enough for half of the waiting room to look at me. Carlisle gave me a quick glance, which showed an internal battle that was raging inside of him. Blushing, I turned away from my audience. He came back to me and was starting to lead me out the back entrance when I heard a voice ring out, "There you are! Hermione Jane Granger, you are in so much trouble young lady!" I turned to my left, not five feet away stood my mother with an angry scowl on her beautiful face.

I gulped. "Your father said that you had gone on a short walk! Wait until your father hears about this!" Yanking on my arm, she began to drag me to the front entrance. "Excuse me, Mrs. Granger, but may I have a word with you and your daughter?" I looked at him with frantic eyes. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't! Please God, tell me that he isn't about to confront my mother, please God, please!

Scowling, she gave a curt nod, and followed the doctor. I was being dragged to my doom. To the end of life, as I now knew it.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, or any of JK Rowling's other characters from her books. I don't own Stephenie Meyer's books either, or Carlisle Cullen. He is just making a guest star appearance. I think. Oh well, we'll see. On with the story!

**Chapter Three **

My mother was more or less dragging me to Carlisle's office. When we entered his office, my eyes widened staring at all of the books he had in there. There must have been hundreds, each looking more ancient and rare than the last. It must have taken him years to collect all of these books! I don't even want to know how many books he has at home. Scratch that. Yes I do. I have always liked books and enjoyed reading them no matter the subject, whether it be your average fictional novel or if it was a doctor's book explaining hematology. Books fascinated me. I loved the idea of someone using all of their knowledge and/or imagination to write an amazing, literary work.

My mother jerked on my hand, pulling me back to reality. I glanced up at her menacing eyes, then at Carlisle's comforting ones. I would much rather look into his amazing eyes than my mother's cold ones. "You wanted to see us, Doctor Cullen?" My mom asked coldly.

After hearing her tone of voice his eyebrow raised, hiding behind his wavy blond hair, "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Hermione." Great, here it comes, my impending doom. My mother threw me a baleful glare. I knew she was accusing me right then and there, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her and deny it using my soft brown eyes. Instead I focused on Carlisle, waiting for him to seal my doom.

"We, the hospital staff and I, were wanting to personally thank you for raising such a wonderful young lady. She has been coming here quite often and volunteering, she has been a great help. Most people, especially children her age, do not volunteer at hospitals anymore, and we cannot thank the both of you enough." He looked at the both of us with an earnest expression. Wow, could he lie! I don't think I have ever met anyone who was that good of a liar.

My mother's baleful glare turned into a look of surprise and a hint of . . . Smugness? You have got to be kidding me! She is actually acting smug! Carlisle hasn't shown any look except for gratitude this whole time, so I don't know how he is taking all of this in.

"Anyway, the other reason I requested that the both of you come in here is because I wanting to ask if there was anyway that she could start coming here every day? We have been low on staff lately, and it would be very much appreciated."

He stopped so my mum could answer. Glancing at my mother, I had to hold back a snicker. She was starting to look like a fish out of water. Here mouth kept opening and closing, yet no sound was coming out! It was quite funny actually. Eventually sound managed to escape her chapped lips, but it sounded like a bunch of gurgling. Once again, back to my fish out of water theory. Placing my hand in a tight cup over my nose and mouth, I managed to stifle my laugh into something a dog wouldn't even hear. Carlisle glanced my way raising an eyebrow. I figured he had to be doing it because of my mum, because there was no way he could have heard me.

Clearing my throat, I asked, "Mum? Are you all right?" Even though it was a serious question, there was trace of humor coating my voice. Carlisle looked my mother with well-concealed laughter in his eyes. "If it isn't all right, we will gladly accept the times she does manage to come in." He looked at her with a soft look, his topaz eyes looking like golden butter.

"Well, I am sorry that I have taken up your precious time, if you will please excuse me." Standing up he began to walk away, when my mother yelled, "Stop!" Carlisle paused at the door, waiting for her to continue. Taking a deep breath and pacing herself, she said in a very calm and collected voice, "It would be fine if Hermione came here every day to help. Just say the time and she will be there." She finished with a grim smile on her face.

Carlisle walked back up to his desk and sat down. Smiling he said, "Excellent. Could she possibly come around eight tomorrow morning?" He asked knowing full well that it would be fine with her.

Mum nodded, then quickly stood up grabbing me by the arm and said, "Come on! You are still in trouble." Turning towards Carlisle again she said, "Thank you, Doctor Cullen." With those words, Hermione was dragged to the car and back to the place she called 'home'.

\


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, or any of JK Rowling's other characters from her books. I don't own Stephenie Meyer's books either, or Carlisle Cullen. He is just making a guest star appearance. I think. Oh well, we'll see. On with the story!

**Chapter Four**

Once we got home, I was immediately sent to my room without dinner. Really not that bad a punishment, I've honestly had worse. Besides, I have stash underneath a floorboard that is underneath my bed full of food. As soon as I heard my parents bedroom door slam shut, I walked over to my bathroom and took an aspirin for my back. Rolling my eyes at the loud yelling downstairs, I went back to my room and dropped down to the floor. If my father was getting into trouble, that was his own business, I'm more worried about my empty stomach. Reaching underneath my bed, I felt around for a niche in the wood and pushed down on the end of the nature-marked floorboard. As soon as it sprang open, I pulled out a few bars of candy and placed them on my bed. As I placed the board back on its spot, I heard footsteps making its way toward my room. Jumping up, I quickly stashed the candy underneath my pillow and gave a slight wince from the effect of the jumping. Apparently the aspirin hadn't kicked in yet.

I turned around and sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the door, waiting for whatever punishment came my way. I didn't know what I did this time, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. The door opened, only to show my father with a huge grin on his face and my mother with a scowl. OK, I don't know what going on, but OK. Gulping, I hesitantly asked, **"Yes Father, Mother?"** I honestly didn't have any idea what was going on. Normally they either both had scowls, or they both– OK, never mind that's it.

Mum pushed her way into the room, and sat down, right next to my pillow. Careful to make sure my eyes didn't stray to the pillow. Father, who had just now walked in said, **"Hermione, while you were gone, some man, with tons of white hair, came to talk to us today. Apparently he is the head professor of that Pigworts School. Anyway, he came and told us what you are! At first we didn't believe him, but he showed us Hermione, he actually showed us magic. It wasn't that imitation of magic either. It was the real thing! He took out this long sticky thingy, waved it, and then next thing we know, your mother is floating three feet into the air!"**

I was confused, what did that mean? Does that mean that the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was real? **"I'm afraid I don't understand Father. Are you saying that, that place is real? That I'm a, I'm, I'm a witch?"** Could it really be true? I had never done anything remotely close to magic. Had I? No, I haven't.

"**What he means, you stupid girl, is that you're a freak. A freak of nature. I knew the moment I had you that you were no good. I should have just had an abortion like your real father wanted me too. Damn that Zabini! He had gotten with his Italian skin! Never trust an Italian, they will screw you over and give you a freak for child!" **Grumbling, she stood up, knocking the pillow and the candy over onto the floor, luckily though, she hadn't noticed and neither had Father.

Speaking of father, he looked really pale and in shock. **"What does she mean? Is your mother saying that I'm not your **_**real**_** father? Who is this Zabini? I swear, if I ever meet this Zabini. . ."** Droning off, Father stood up and walked out of my room still muttering to himself. Father wasn't my father? I shook my head, this was just too much for one night. Leaning over, I picked up my pillow and my dinner, and nestled into bed.

Just as I was nibbling on the last bite of my Snickers, there was a tapping at my window. Glancing up, I saw the most beautiful, pure black owl standing on my window ledge. Gasping, I quickly jumped up and opened the window. As soon as I did however, the black owl flew in and so did a small tawny one. Each carried a letter which they promptly dropped on my bed and flew off. Well, the tawny one did at least, the large, black owl hooted softly and landed on my desk picking at his feathers.

Shocked, I stared at the bird and picked up the envelope the black one had dropped. Opening it, I quickly read it and gasped once more. It was from my supposed father. Closing my eyes, I shook my head, and began to read the letter once more.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I have spent the last eleven years trying to figure out how I was going to compose this letter. Now, since you are eleven, and have most likely received your letter from Hogwarts, I have decided that now was the time to finally tell you the truth and introduce myself. My name is Roman Zabini and I am your father. Your surrogate father at least. I am a wizard and you are a witch. Now that is what you call a blunt sentence. Anyway, you have a stepbrother who is eleven also and is named Blaise. I have decided that, with your permission of course, to take you and Blaise shopping tomorrow in Diagon Alley. After all, you will need all of your supplies and I doubt Jane and your 'father' will know where to look. I will provide the money for all of your supplies, so you will be able to have the best of the best. _

_I hope that you will be able to come, please send word with Gaius as soon as possible. Afterwards, you are allowed to keep him if you wish. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Roman Zabini._

I blinked in shock once more. Was this really my father? This Roman Zabini says he is, and the last is the same as the one Mother mentioned. Throwing a questioning gaze at the owl, I jumped back in fright as Gaius gave a loud screech and few in a circle around me. **"OK, OK, I'm writing the reply right now. I wonder if Mother and Father will allow me to go though." **I decided to shrug it off, if they weren't happy about it, then my actual father could deal with them. Grabbing a piece of notebook paper and a pen I quickly scribbled my acceptance, and folded the letter. No sooner than I had pressed the paper in its final fold, Gaius swept up his large wings and grabbed the letter with his sharp talons.

I, of course, was still in shock. As, I shook my head again, I quickly snatched up the letter the tawny owl had sent. Who knows, maybe it was from my real mother? Sniggering, I unfolded the parchment. I wonder why the use parchment, and why is th ink so, un pen like?Opening the parchment, I read the contents of this letter. It was a letter from Hogwarts, stating where I was supposed to go to get on the train, and the materials that were needed for first years. My eyes scanned over the contents, not really surprised by anything anymore, I already knew what most of this letter was going to say. However, when my eyes got to the part about the train, my eyes widened.

Platform 9 3/4? There wasn't a Platform 9 3/4, only Platforms with whole numbers. Not fractions! I shook my head, all of this was obviously a dream. Between my back, and the aspirin, I was probably having a very fitful sleep, with very peculiar dreams. Groaning, I walked over to my door and turned off the lights. Slipping back into the bed, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, not noticing the black owl that had swooped back into my room with another letter.

SBEFMSBEFMSBEFMSBEFM

The next morning I woke up to a loud scream. Jumping up, I winced at my aching back. It had obviously not healed yet. Moaning in pain, I slowly walked to the door, only to be frightened by an owl's hoot. Turning around, I saw that the black owl had returned and it was glaring at me and at the letter on my desk. I stared, I could have sworn that this was all a dream! Walking back over to he desk, I opened the letter that was from my father. Basically it stated that they would be here at my home today using floo, and to expect them at 8:00a.m. Looking at my watch, I blinked at the time. It was 8:04! Jumping up, I quickly rushed into the bathroom at took another aspirin, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Brushing my fingers through my hair, I slowly walked down the stairs, the aspirin hadn't kicked in yet.

As I got to the bottom step, my eyes widened to a most peculiar sight. In my living room was four people. Mother who was standing behind my father, staring in shock at the handsome man in front of them. Then in front of the fireplace stood the handsome man, and the younger boy, who I assumed to be Blaise. Walking in slowly, I softly cleared my throat. Nobody noticed me except for Blaise who, with an amused expression, skirted around his father and walked over to me.

Chuckling, he held out his hand and said, **"Blaise Zabini. I take it you're Hermione Granger?" **I stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his hand. **"Er. . . What exactly going on down here?" **Blaise chuckled again, and sat down on the bottom step, saying, **"Watch and see."** Still confused, I joined him on the step, and looked up just in time to hear Father shout, **"Who do you think you are? How dare you come to my house unannounced! Get out right now! Go back through the fire, out the door, I don't care, just get out! Now, before I call the police!" **I groaned and placed my head on top of my knees with my eyes shut. I forgot to tell Mother and Father, that I was leaving for the day.

Beside me, Blaise chuckled as he watched the scene. Is chuckling the only thing he ever does? Pulling my head up and looked at the scene in front of me. Roman Zabini looked as if he was about to burst out laughing, and Father looked as if he was going to blow a casket. Mother on the other hand, no longer had an expression on her face. I think she didn't know how she was supposed to look. Shocked? Happy? Angry? All of these expressions flitted across her face. Standing up, I was about to walk over to the scene and calm Father down, but my hand was taken up by a dark-skinned Italian with blue eyes that sparkled. **"Don't. I want to see how this turns out. Father will sort all of this out. He suspected that you might have forgotten to tell them that you were coming." **I stared at him. Was he serious? Father could, and probably would kill them. He wouldn't actually call the police, he would take out a gun! Shaking my head at him, I quickly ran up to Father, wincing as my cuts were stretched with my movement, and tapped on Mother's shoulder. Whispering, I quickly told her the situation. Her eyes flared in anger, but she did the right thing and grabbed Father by the arm and whispered in his ear. Father spun around and gave me a death glare. Quickly backing up a few steps as he stormed up to me, he jabbed a rough finger into my chest and said, **"I'll deal with you later."** Gulping, I looked up at him and said, **"Yes sir."**

As Mother and Father left the room, I looked up at Blaise and Roman, who were looking at me with shocked eyes. Looking at Roman Zabini, I said in a soft, almost meek voice, **"Hello, I'm Hermione."** Internally cringing at my pathetic sentence, I just stood there looking him over. He looked exactly like his son, except for the features that come with age at least. He had dark Italian skin, blue eyes that sparkled even when not in the light, short brown black hair, and he stood tall and statuesque. He was very handsome, and I could easily see why Mother would have fallen for him.

All of a sudden, Roman burst out laughing, and walked over to me to kiss my hand. He kissed my hand? **"Well, it's nice to have finally met you. I'm Roman."** I nodded my greeting. This was a really uncomfortable situation. Roman, sensing my discomfort said in a cheerful voice, **"Shall we go?" **Nodding my head again, I watched as he reached into his robes and . . . Wait! Robes? Why am I just now noticing this? Anyway, he reached into his robes and fulled out a small bag which he promptly opened. Inside was green powder, which he held out to Blaise who took a small pinch of it and threw it into the fire. Walking into the flames he shouted Diagon Alley before he disappeared. My eyes widened. How? That just isn't logical!

I looked back at my father who was holding the bag out to me with a patient look on his face. **"I'm afraid I don't understand what you want me to do."** I stared at the bag once more, before looking up at him again with hesitant eyes. What was he expecting me to do? Jump into the fire? I don't think so! As I looked up at him, he gave me a comforting smile. **"Here, think since it's your first time using floo, I can do it with you at the same time."** Grabbing my hand, he led me to the fireplace and threw a pinch of the green powder into the fire causing it to turn green also. **"Now what you want to do is step into the fire, keep your eyes shut, your elbows in, and say clearly, Diagon Alley. All right? Since this is first time for you to do this, I will do the talking, all you have to is make sure your elbows are tucked in and your eyes are shut. OK?"** Smiling at me once more, he led me into the flames, which surprisingly had a cool, tingly feeling, and said, loud and clearly, Diagon Alley. Clenching my eyes shut, I pressed my elbows into my side and waited. All of a sudden it felt like we were spinning and then we were lurching forward onto solid ground. My eyes flew open to see an annoyed Blaise Zabini, who quickly asked, **"What took you two so long? I have been waiting here for ten minutes now. Every single time a floo came in, it was somebody else! I swear father, you're getting more and more slow every day."** Laughing, Roman Zabini clapped my back, in which I promptly gasped in pain. He didn't do it hard, but he did it hard enough for some of the cuts to reopen. I quickly sent up a small prayer that they didn't hear me, and that I wasn't bleeding.

Unfortunately, both happened. They both looked at me in confusion, and when Roman lifted his hand, blood was noticeable on it. When they saw the blood, Roman quickly grabbed my hand once more and led me into an empty corner. Blaise quickly scurried after with a bewildered look on his face. Mentally cursing God, or whoever was in charge of fate, I allowed my self to be led. Not saying anything, I quickly looked at the ground. **"Hermione? Why is your back bleeding? I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"** I shrugged, I didn't want to answer any more questions. Carlisle got all of the answers out of me yesterday, and I really didn't want to start this questionnaire all over again.** "It's fine, honestly I just fell down, I'm fine. Really."** I kept my eyes averted, hoping that they weren't as perceptive as Dr. Cullen. Roman seemed to accept my answer, but Blaise narrowed his eyes and gave me a look that said, 'I'm onto you.' Not good. Not good at all.

Roman nodded and led us through the throng of people. Eventually we came to a stop in front of a store with a huge sign saying, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. And inside the window lay a single wand on a purple cushion. My eyes widened, they actually have wands?! Walking in, I automatically stood back and allowed my eyes to wander as Roman was talking to man up front. I was so entranced by all of the wands that were everywhere that I didn't see Blaise come up next to me. **"I don't believe you, you know. My friend Draco always says those same lies. Falling down stairs, falling off a broom. Always the same excuses, and I believed him for a while. Eventually though, I figured it out. He told me not to tell anyone though."** Sighing, he looked up at his father and then at me again. **"We may have just met, but you can trust me. I know how to keep things quiet, and–" **Blaise broke off and looked at his father who was looking at us. Roman raised up his hand and beckoned us to come. Apparently he had been calling us. Oops.

Blaise started to walk forward first and I walked after him soon afterward. Blaise's words troubled me. Did he really have a friend named Draco that was in the same situation? Or was he just saying that so I would give in and tell him everything? Still slightly puzzled, I walked up to the man, although I made sure to stay behind Blaise and his father. Our father. This was still a lot to digest. **"Blaise, Hermione. This is Ollivander, one of the best wand makers in the world. Although, personally I would say he **_**is**_** the best."** As Roman was saying this Ollivander was shaking his head, mumbling the word, 'preposterous,' Roman was complimenting him.

Ollivander looked over Blaise and me, almost as if he was trying to decide who he as going to talk to first, and most unexpectedly, he turned his back on us and walked to the back of the shop. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I looked at Roman and Blaise and saw the same puzzlement appear on their faces.** "Um. . . Where did he go?" ** I asked this in a hesitant voice, not knowing if I was being tricked or if they were really just as confused as I was. Blaise shrugged, and Roman looked at me with worried eyes. Worried? Why was he worried.

"**Ah, here it is. Well Miss. Zabini, here it is, I figure that this wand will be the best for you." **At first I had no idea who he was talking to, and then it hit me. I was Miss Zabini. Misinterpreting my hesitation, he smiled and beckoned me to come closer. **"Come along try it out, you act as if you have never seen a wand before!"** I blushed as he said this and grabbed the wand. My blush faded away though when I grabbed the wand though and a small smile appeared on my face as I felt the power – or would it be magic? – surge through the wand, up my arm, and travel all over my body. Gasping, I looked at Ollivander who had a small, knowing twinkle in his eye. **"Yes Miss Zabini, I do believe this is the wand for you." **Turning away from me, he looked at Zabini and went to tend to Zabini, but not before he told me what the wand was made of. A hair from the mane of a unicorn filly, birchwood, and eleven and a half inches long.

Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to realize that I wanted to keep this story and also to continue it. Thank you so much keeping with me and trying to convinve me to continue working on Ch 4!!


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, or any of JK Rowling's other characters from her books. I don't own Stephenie Meyer's books either, or Carlisle Cullen. He is just making a guest star appearance. I think. Oh well, we'll see. On with the story!

**Chapter Five**

Unicorns? Unicorns! There is no such thing as a unicorn!! Sighing in exasperation, I watched as Blaise went up to Ollivander to receive his wand. . . . Unicorns. . . . .Shaking my head once more, my eyes traveled along Blaise's arm as he grasped the wand firmly with his hand. His arm shook slightly with the unfamiliar surge of magic that coursed him, and a huge grin broke out across face. . . . Unicorns. . . I just couldn't let the idea of unicorns being real go. There was no such thing! There was no such thing. . . No such thing. . .Thing. . .

"Hermione?! Hermione?! Hermione Granger, get your arse up right now! You will be late for school!" My eyes snapped open in shock. Was it all a dream? "Hermione Jane Granger, if I have to tell you to get up one more time. . . ."

"Coming mum!" I shouted back. Was it a dream? But, it had all been so vivid! . . . Of course it was a dream. . . . Magic? Unicorns? An Italian father? That could of only happened in my dreams. I slowly slid out of bed and walked over to my closet. Reaching for my uniform, I gingerly noticed that my back wasn't hurting either. Pulling up my shirt, I craned her neck around to see no marks, bruises, cuts, or anything of the such. Thank goodness, that means I didn't spill her guts to Dr. Cullen.

As I finished getting dressed, I grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hermione," My mother began, "Don't forget that you are going over to Senta's house today for lunch. Well, here is your lunch, have a good day sweetie. I love you." As she ghugged me, I rolled my eyes. This woman was seriously bipolar

SBEFMSBEFMSBEFM

The morning went by fairly quickly, but I kept getting this feeling that I had gone through it all before. It was almost like deja vu. . . Senta and I had just walked through the door to her house when the phone began to ring. Picking it up, Senta quietly asked, "Hello?" in her soft, yet confident voice. "Yes, mam. I will." Placing the phone back on the receiver, my best friend looked at me and said, "Your mum wants you home, she says its urgent." My eyes widened, was it dad? Had he managed to get hurt somehow? He was a body guard for the Prime Minister, of course, no one knew this but the people he worked with, and me and mum. To everyone else, he was a dentist. Mum was actually a dentist, so I didn't have to lie to everyone about her current occupation.

Racing out of Senta's house, I had millions of scenarios course through my mind. Had he been shot? Was it an assassin? I loved my father, and my mother, just because they didn't treat me very well didn't mean that I didn't love them. After all, they were my parents and I knew that deep down inside they loved me also.

I was on my street now and I could just see my house. The familiar honey colored panels greeted me as my hand wrenched the door open. "Mum, I'm home!" I looked around frantically, where was she?! "What's wrong? Is dad ok?" I ran into the kitchen next. . . .Why did this seem so familiar??

"Hermione? Are you there? Oh, good, you're home. Well, Hermione Jane Granger, you are in so much trouble young lady! What made you think that you could sign up for a club without asking for permission? You better have a good explanation if you know what's good for you!" Wait, what? I hadn't signed up for anything, I was smart enough to know that if I did I would be in tons of trouble.

"Mum, I didn't sign up for anything! I promise mum. I always ask permission before I do something!" I started to cry, "Mum, please believe!" Oh God, I am such a wimp when it comes to me being in trouble. I sometimes wish I wasn't such a goody-two-shoes because then I wouldn't blubber up so much! Then again, I would only get beaten more, better stick with the blubbering.

She slapped me, "I will NOT have lies being told in this house, do you understand me? I have proof, you little bitch! You have just received a letter from some_thing_ called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! So you think you are a witch huh? Well, you're right! You are a witch, an annoying, arrogant, undeserving little witch!" I stated to shake. I never even heard of this school! Why does the bad stuff always seem to happen to me?

"Mum, I swear I di–" She slapped me again.

"I said, do not lie to me! I have had enough with your constant lying! I am calling your father!" She stormed off, leaving the letter on the table. I picked up the letter, it was addressed to me in green writing.

Hermione Jane Granger

C/O Jane Marie Granger

258 Downing Street

Dorchester, England 55554

I gasped, I knew it! I just knew everything seemed so familiar! I had dreamed this!! I quickly dropped the envelope, maybe if I didn't look at it some things would change. . .

"Hermione! Go to your room now! You are grounded until – Until I say so! Now get!" I immediately raced up the stairs and into my room. My room was my only solace, mum and dad never came up here. Why? I don't think I will ever know.

Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was only one in the after noon, but I was exhausted and confused. Today had seemed so familiar, only this time father didn't punish me. Odd, so very odd. Maybe I ought to just sleep it off. Yes, that is what I should do. Slowly I made my way to my bed and laid myself down. All I needed to do was sleep. . . .

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know, I know! It has been months since any of you have seen or heard from me! If you want to lynch me now feel free. . . . Cringes Phew! Ok, so ya'll are ok with me? No death wishes????

Ok, so I am so sorry that this chapter is so crappy, I wrote it in like thirty minutes!! In fact I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, and I swear it will be so much better!!! I'm almost done with it!

Luvs, Silly Bella Edward Is For Me


End file.
